In current hair care compositions, in particular such compositions comprising anti-dandruff particulates, result in some particulates deposition on both scalp and hair fibers. An effective anti-dandruff shampoo may comprise the combination of zinc pyrithione and zinc carbonate. A typical zinc carbonate particulate may have a particle size distribution with a D50 of 5-7 μm. Particles of this size are deposited on hair and this may negatively affects the perception of clean hair feel. Therefore, there is a need to minimize the anti-dandruff particulate impact on hair feel. Surprisingly, the present invention has demonstrated that reducing zinc carbonate particle size results in an increase in silicone deposition on hair and thus an improved consumer hair conditioning experience, as well as a reduction in deposition of structurants, such as ethylene glycol distearate deposition on hair, which in too high amounts leads to buildup, residue and lack of clean feel to hair.